Such a radio frequency (RF) coil-array is known from the U.S. Pat. No. 8,258,789. The known RF coil array has a first and a second RF coil integrated into a printed circuit board (PCB). Adjacently to the PCB a tuning member is positioned and inductively coupled to the RF coils. The tuning member is configured to minimize mutual inductance between the RF coils. The US patent application US2007/0279062. This US-patent application discloses a double resonance coil having pairs of coils. In one pair of coils the coil loops are decoupled from another by a transformer. The capacitances and inductances of the coil loops with the inductances and (inherent) (self-) capacitances of the inductors loops forming the transformer create a double resonant structure. The resonance frequencies can be adjusted by varying the distance between the inductances forming the transformer.